The Christmas Present
by mhhejsan
Summary: When Christmas hating Draco gets a present he always wanted maby he'll give Christmas a chance. Short Dramione story, bad witten in Chap. 2.
1. Black Lace

It was Christmas, and everybody loves Christmas. Except me - Draco Malfoy. All my life Christmas had been filled with lonelyness and harsh words.

As I walked to the Head dorms I shared with the Head Girl, prude know-it-all Granger. It's been almost two months since Headmistress McGonagall had the _brilliant _idé of making me and Granger be Heads together and share a dorm. I would be okay with it if Granger would loosen up, not leave books and muggle items everywhere and show some skin, she might be a filthy mudblood but she did have a great body. But no, no skin showing. She always had the uniform or something else to cover up her long legs, delicious curves and round breasts.

When I saw her body for the first time I was shocked. She was wearing a bikini and walked out the dorm telling him she was going for a swim with Weaslette and Loony, and to _please_ tell the prefects that was coming in a bit that she maybe was going to be a bit late. It was a miracle that i was able to hear what she said while her ass was swaying. After an hour she came back and she was even sexier when she was wet.

After that I was starting to have dirty thoughts about Granger.

I was now by the portrait of a woman named Peéna, who was gossiping with the painting beside her. "_Certo cito_." I said hoping that this time I didn't have to scream for the woman to hear me.

"Be quiet, boy. I'm hearing a really interesting piece of gossip about the Head Girl." What she said peeked my interest.

"What have you heard?" I asked both of them.

The old lady in the painting beside started explaining: "Well, apparently she's nowhere to be seen! It's like she went up in smoke. And everybody is looking for her, she was last seen in the Great Hall and her redheaded friend .. Wesly I think her name was -"

"Weasley, that was her name, dear." Peéna cut her of.

"- oh, well .. Weasley said she wasn't hungry and was going to the library to study but the librarian said she never came. Mysterious isn't it?"

"Very mysterious indeed." I mused quite happy for a day without her. "Now, could you let me in? _Certo cito_."

Peéna nodded and opened up. I walked in only to see a big present in the middle of the room. I walked up to the big box with lilac and silver gift wrap. There was also a big black bow and a label with the words _Merry Christmas Draco, enjoy having your way to me. _elegantly written on it. I began tearing the wrapping apart. I heard muffled noises from the box and opened it. Inside it was a heavy breathing Hermione Granger.

"My, my Granger. I didn't know you wanted me _this _much." I said with a smirk. But the smirk didn't stay long. After getting over the shock of seeing her in the box I saw what she was wearing. Which wasn't much, all she was wearing was black lace lingerie and she looked like a million galleons.

"Like what you see, Malfoy?" she asked with a smirk not unlike the one I just had. She started to get out of the box. I felt my pants tighten at the sight of her, which didn't go unnoticed by Granger. "Apparently, you do. Well, get one last look, I'm never going to wear this or anything like this in front of anyone."

She began to walk away but my question stopped her. "Then .. why did you do this?"

"I didn't, I was walking to the library when I heard footsteps, so I turned to the source of the noise and the last thing I remember is red light. Then I'm in a box, only in bra and knickers and it was cold and I had trouble breathing." She said sighing.

"I see." I said nodding, but then a smirk made it's way to my lips. "But, you are my present - my only present of value, really - and I always use my presents horrible or beautiful."

"No way, Malfoy. You've _got_ to be kidding." She said a bit shocked. "You're not getting in to my pants."

"Watch me." I said and kissed her.

**A/N: Well, it's pretty bad isn't it? I just had to make a bit smutty fic. I read so many of them and it's not fair that I don't give back, right? I really don't know if this is a T rated or a M rated so I rated it M just in case. IF YOU SEE ANY WRONG SPELLING, PLEASE TELL ME!**

**I'll maybe do one more chapter in Hermiones POV or/and what happend next (ya know, the M rated stuff.)**

**Review?**


	2. Forgetting

You would think it was easy to get out of a paperbox, but I soon discoverd that it wasn't - beeing charmed with a Strength Spell. It feals like I've been stuck in this bloody box for days but it's probbably just been an hour in wich i sleeped most of the time.. But still it was freezing and the air was running thin.

_I hate you ... whoever you are. _I thought while trying to remember what happend, but all I remember is red. _Bastard._

Suddenly I hear footsteps and start hiting the box making the person that the footsteps belong to would notice. I let out a groan when my hand met the rock hard paperbox. After about three minutes the box was opened and I could finally breath, I looked up to see a smirk on a familiar face. _Oh, _great. _This is just what I need!_

"My, my Granger. I didn't know you wanted me _this_ much." came Malfoys amused voice and I began to blush, hoping Malfoy wouldn't see it. And he didn't, his eyes were glued on the only things on my body - the black lace.

I gave him a smirk of my own and said suddenly cocky: "Like what you see, Malfoy?"

As I started to get out of the box I saw is erection growing. "Apparently, you do. Well, get one last look, I'm never going to wear this or anything like this in front of anyone." She was telling the thruth, this was so _embarassing._

I started walking to my dorm when i heard Malfoy's voice yet again. "Then .. why did you do this?" _Becuase I was attact, you dolt!_

I sighed and started exlaining what happened. After I was done he nodded his head. "I see." He then said, seconds later he was looking ordinary again with the trade smirk on this beautiful lips .. _Wait .. d-did I just say this _lips _were beautiful? _Beautiful_? More like discusting and, and .. so sexy. _Then he snapped me out of my thoughts with his voice.

"But, you are my present - my only present of value, really - and I always use my presents horrible or beautiful." I was so shocked I swear I was staring so much that my eyes nearly poped out.

"No way, Malfoy. You've got to be kidding. You're not getting in to my pants."

Then he said something and the next thing I know he's kissing me.

Oh, and _what a kiss!_ It blew my mind, from the moment our lips touched I forgott that he was Malfoy - the enemy.

I began kissing him back, supprising him. One of my hands were in his hair, his always perfect silverblond hair that felt amazing in her hands while her other hand were exploring his body - before rested on his groin. He moaned in my mouth and grabed my ass in his hands.

"You have no idea of how long sence i wanted this." He said kissing my neck.

"1 moth, a week and about 4 days? Sence I was going for a swim, right?" I said as his mouth was making it's way to my breasts. "Oh my god, yes!"

"Yeah, that's right." He answed with a chuckle, the vibrations against my cheast making me moan.

He unclasped my bra and took one of my nipples in his mouth.

This was to much for me. "Your room now!"

Outside the Heads dorm was the attacker and his partner in crime grinning like fools while hearing the moans and the "Oh my God!"s until them both were cimaxing.

"Mission: Success." Blaise said looking at his girlfriend. "New Mission: Get Ginny in to bed so we can .. ya know.." He said winking at Ginny who just laught.

"Sure, you know i love it when you talk _dirty_ to me."

**A/N: I. Am. So. Happy. SO MANY RSPONDED POSITIVE ON THE FANFIC! yeeeeeeyz.**

**So, it's gonna be THE END now. Sorry, but I'm shit at this. But I will be make more fics, that's good right ? :)**

**Rewiev?**


	3. AN: Not A Real Chapter

**A/N: Okey, the last chapter is fucked up. Siriusly, I'm just to lazy to care.**

**I will not change the last chapter (maybe after like 1 year but ..) and there will be no more chapters. I simply do not care about this story anymore.**

**But I want to say THANK YOU for all the Favorite Story, Story Alerts and reviews.**

**Caoi!**


End file.
